


【文晰】凭什么相爱

by Esioleh



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esioleh/pseuds/Esioleh
Summary: #三观不正警告#拉郎#短打
Relationships: Wang Xi/Zhu Ya Wen, 王晰/朱亚文
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【文晰】凭什么相爱

王晰扪心自问，他们凭什么相爱呢?

这是他和朱亚文“相遇”的第63天，初见时男人仪表堂堂，-副事业有成的总裁模样。

那时候他呢?

他只是一-个在公司财务部干了快五年的小总监。年年都传他要被晋升，年年都落空。

初见的地点在哪儿来着?

公司五楼的茶水间，他刚泡完咖啡，朱亚文正好开完会走进来。

打招呼了吗?

没有，只是点头，毕竟低级职员哪可能见过集团总裁，朱亚文身边也没跟着什么女秘书。

发生什么了? .

发生什么了? ...王折低头看着朱亚文的头顶，后者正在他的胸脯.上卖力气，被舔硬的乳头用牙齿摩擦拉扯便激起- -连串折磨人的快感，扣住双手的手铐用拇指粗的铁链拴到了床头的栏杆上。他的腿必须用力抬起朝两边分开，因为项圈上的铁链就拴在用两腿夹住的长铁棍.上,脚镣也连在.上面，而从项圈到铁棍之间的铁链长度非常短,如果他不想勒死自己，他只能选择这样不堪的姿势。或者还是勒死自己比较好?乳头被狠狠咬了一下， 王晰疼得直往回缩，喉咙里流出呜咽声,朱亚文总是这样不控制力道。王晰不是没挣扎过，但到底是怕死的，他只是一 -个普通人， 父母退休在家吃退休金，- -两个礼拜联系一次，每逢过节还会被催婚，然而自己在这边的房子都还是租的。转眼自己三十好几，工作稳定，该是娶媳妇的时候生活突然就夏然而止了。到底是拜谁所赐呢?

“自己弄过了?乖。”

不然你又不会耐下心来帮我扩张，王晰腹诽。朱亚文难得笑得不那么变态,随便撸了两下王晰的阴茎作为奖励，对准以后一个挺身插入对方的后

“呜嗯一- -! ”王晰头歪在一旁，抓紧手铐上的铁链，指尖泛白。这次大概进来-半,压迫感太强烈，他还是不能适应。朱亚文不会等王晰，他的阴茎缓慢但坚实的向前挺进，开拓甬道，就算他们彼此都感到疼痛他还是义无反顾，亦如他们畸形的关系。王晰的前列腺很浅，朱亚文早就试探出来，如果不是这一点，说不定王晰在第一次就会咬舌自尽而死。这不算夸张，他当时小瞧了王晰纤瘦的身体里那股韧劲儿，开苞那天前端刚刚进去，他就瞧见王晰那副贞烈的样子，舌头伸出嘴外，要是没看见死死咬住的牙齿，他几乎要嘲笑自己身下的是个什么天赋异禀的荡妇了。朱亚文记得自己扇了王晰一巴掌，把自己的胳膊递过去，叫他咬这个。他不觉得这有什么，毕竟他不希望王晰死，也没有和尸体做的兴趣，但是王晰却掉了不少眼泪。这人哭起来既不是嚎啕大哭，也不是啜泣，就是没声，光是眼泪不停往下滚，直到朱亚文的阴茎擦过前列腺细微的凸起时，大提琴一样的呻吟声才断断续续响起，他的手臂都快被咬出血了。不过训狗嘛，总要受点伤。 好在从那以后王晰似乎就变得乖了一点。

王晰的下腹发胀，朱亚文已经整根都埋在里面,像一根嵌进去的钉子，这时候他总要去吻王晰的喉结。脖颈线条优美，突出的喉结相当有色情意味，第一眼看到的时候朱亚文就知道，是适合戴项圈的人。

一见钟情这个词很美好，但不存在于那天的场合里，茶水间里的偶遇只是一个心怀鬼胎的人见色起意的开始，以为无事发生的王晰成了案板上无辜的鱼。或许那天他就不该穿那件黑色丝质的衬衫，还有那条修身的西裤，当朱亚文开始抽插时王晰想。身上的人力道不轻，冲撞时总能碾过前列腺，快感闹得王晰太阳穴一突-突的跳，搅得脑子里一团糟。从来到这里的第一天起他就不被允许碰自己的阴茎，“你的所有快乐只能 是因为我，你的一切都由我来给予”这样肉麻又混蛋的话天天都灌进他的耳朵里，让他几乎信以为真。王晰曾以为是自己哪里得罪了朱亚文,才落到今天这个下场。工作从不出错的自己被人诬陷向竞争公司泄露材料,和在其他公司就职的朋友会面的照片被颠倒黑白，成了关键的罪证，抱着杂物箱从公司大门走出去的时候王晰还在想，他到底得罪谁了?然后他就看到了朱亚文,走过来递给自己一根烟说:“听说你来我这儿干了快五年,我送送你?” 那时候就该觉得有鬼了。

朱亚文撞得狠了些，王晰皱起眉仰着头哼唧，觉得自己穴口那里又疼又麻，像毒品-样飘飘欲仙也叫人痛苦得欲罢不能，连掏空内里的感觉都一模一样，唯一实在的是正在他身体里驰骋的那根训狗人的鞭子，一下下，抽在他所剩无几的自尊心上。他的身体随着抽插的节奏摇晃，床铺发出不结实的吱呀声，金属相撞则像给猫狗戴的那种铃铛的声响，混着朱亚文的喘息，仿佛海啸震耳欲聋。这是夸张了，王晰第- -次试图逃出这个地下室的时候做足了准备，算好朱亚文外出的时间，撬开地下室的门后却发现对方就站在门外面，随之而来的是- -顿鞭刑， 所有能用来抽的东西都被朱亚文试了一遍，在耳边割裂空气的危险声音让耳鸣成为了王晰的老朋友。此刻他被折磨得头昏脑胀，除了下身的刺激其余的感官都变得乱七八糟。海啸的浪潮中他听见自己的心跳,慢慢渐变成朱亚文撞击的频率，吵得他都听不见自己是不是在呻吟。

关于耳鸣，朱亚文是知道的。常常做到某个程度，王晰的叫声会突然倾泻出来，朱亚文叫他，-双失神的狐狸眼睛眼角都泛了红，除了盯着自己以外就没别的反应了。这时候的王晰最接近一只宠物，听话驯服，毫不掩饰自己的本能，朱亚文却不喜欢。王晰的一点疏离傲气才正中他性癖的靶心，明明快感激烈到脚趾蜷曲，面上紧皱眉头还是嫌弃的样子。

“欣欣?”他拍拍王晰的脸，尽量放慢了速度，去亲吻对方饱满的唇珠，舌头探进口腔,王晰只是被动地回应。朱亚文在此时展现了他残忍的耐心，他慢慢引导王晰，不时抚慰对方的阴茎，抵着前列腺小幅度的戳刺，一点点唤醒王晰，叫他清醒着迎接一天的结局。所以他们凭什么相爱呢?

回过神来的王晰隐约听见朱亚文呢喃着说:“欣欣，我爱你。他困惑了。

他只是朱亚文豢养的狗，而朱亚文只是他的训狗人而已。

“嗯! !等等..别! ”王晰阴茎的前端被朱亚文用拇指和食指圈住，来回揉搓，他最受不了这样,绞紧了后穴没两下就射了。朱亚文低吟一声，大幅度抽刺几下也交待在王晰的屁股里。

和朱亚文做总是很累，快感并不舒服， 更像是一种折磨，但王晰清楚他现在离不开朱亚文，哪怕抽身事外，这些疯狂的日子也一定会-遍遍在梦魇里重复。朱亚文自诩加害者，王晰何尝没有配合他，将自己变成了受害者。咬舌自尽失败以后，他就绝谈不上无辜了，王晰深知，落到现在的下场，也算是拜自己所赐。

“宝贝，你今天好乖。”朱亚文吻他。

到底发生什么了?

什么也没发生，王晰喝完咖啡就走了。茶水间的确是故事的开始，但不是故事的序幕。

那序幕呢?

序幕是动机。五年前的晚.上他挟持了回家路上的王晰去他家里躲避追捕。

杀人犯?

是，连环杀人魔。不过五年前他不叫朱亚文。

叫什么?

唐峥。


End file.
